Forever and Always 2
by dande148
Summary: After everything Sarah has gone through, Sarah is back as a happily married woman with eventually more than Emily... Hint** But when her dad comes back from and unexpected disappearance it just seems like nothing could get worse, but then jack comes back. Could Sarah's life get any worse? Maybe, Maybe not.


Forever and always 2

WARNING: YOU MUST READ THE FIRST BOOK IN ORDER TO UNDERSTAND THIS ONE! YOU CAN FIND THIS ON MY PROFILE CALLED; Forever and always

**Chapter 1: Emily.**

"Mummy!" Emily yelled. OH MY GOD. I'm awake but my eye lids are too heavy to open. I can't do this, I think to myself. I haven't slept in over a week and I'm only 20 ½ years old. How come Emily can speak at this age? It's not normal. How am I going to put up with so many more years to come if I can't even handle her at 18 months? "Caleb, it's your turn tonight." "Why do you say that? I do so much more than you and plus she's breast which means you need to feed her and besides last time I checked on her she cried so hard she dropped her dummy and trust me she loves her dummy." I stared at him in shock, he probably couldn't see me but my mouth was wide open. How could he say that? "Don't go there with me Caleb, how about you go bottle feed her? And last time I checked I'm the one who nappies changes and pushes the pram plus I've been getting up every night this week. Get your lazy butt out of bed." And as I said that I brought my oh so very heavy legs up and kicked him out of bed," First of all OW! Second of all I have a craving for marshmallows and third of all EMILY HAS STOPPED CRYING." Responds Caleb. We fell into a pit of silence. Emily suddenly stopped crying, my eyes closed as I opened my ears in order to listen carefully. Not even a hint of heavy breathing. I slowly got out of bed to already find Caleb gone. Questions appeared in my mind but I put them all aside for now. I walked out of my bedroom and down the hallway just diagonal to the steps to find Emily's door opened. Weird, but then again I have to remember Caleb lives here too, he obviously must have come in. I open the door excusing all bad repercussions of things that could go wrong, just a habit I guess. I slowly enter to find Caleb cradling Emily. I stand there waiting and just watching, the smile on their faces, "I don't see any dummies on the floor yet." I say. He looks up and smiles, tears in his eyes, "Baby, what's wrong?" "This is better than I've ever imagined having a child could be. But you want to know what the best part is?" His eyes look deeply in to mine, searching for the same answer, "Because you get to share it with me." I respond for the hundredth time. I roll my eyes but come back to find love still in his eyes. I don't remember him ever _**not**_ saying this line for just one week. He leans over and gives me a kiss, holding Emily between us, making this seem all the more real. I cut it off and give Emily a look, the look I hope most mothers give their children. The look of loving and commitment and the assurance that they will never let her go. That I hope I will be able to give.

I wake up to silk sheets strung across me. What? Last time I checked I was in Emily's room. What is that smell? I sniff and sniff until I feel my mouth can't resist and my legs start to move automatically. I walk down the stairs until somehow one of the steps was picked up and moved somewhere else. "Whoa!" I scream. I tumble down the stairs, counting each step. One... Two… Three… Four… Five…. Six… Ouch, there's the floor. "Babe, you alright? Have you been drinking?" "No I haven't, one of the steps just got picked up and moved." We both laughed. God I love these moments when we can laugh about anything and everything, "Mummy are you owwy?" Emily asked. "No darling, mummy's fine!" Caleb stands up and lends a hand, I gladly take it but instead of him pulling me up I pull him down. He falls on top of me, "That was not meant to happen." I whisper in pain. "No I don't think so." He stares deeply into my eyes as if I was his drug He leans slowly down and just as he puts his lips on mine, he pulls away teasing me. I push him off trying to play the hard to get game as well. I run into the kitchen as he chases after me, "Ahhhh NO!" I scream. He grabs me by the waist and lifts me up. "Hahaha Caleb put me down." I start trying to wiggle out but he doesn't budge, he eventually gives up and puts me down, gives me a quick peck on the lips. "I love you!" he yells as he walks over to the stove, "I love you too." I sit down next to Emily to find a bowl of baby food and biscuits. I grab the bowl and start to feed her. Wow kids grow up fast. I smile up at Emily and she laughs spitting food all over my new PJ's. "Oh Emily." I grumble. I pick her up and giggle anyway, she's too cute to be mad at over baby food. "What are you cooking anyway?" I ask Caleb, "Bacon, eggs, French toast and I'm going to make some cupcakes." I put Emily down in her play pen and grabbed her favourite toy the tiger. I run into the kitchen and grab the fire hose blanket, and stand in a ready position as if I was going to fight. "What are you doing?' Caleb asks." I'm getting ready for the fire." I explain. He rolls his eyes, "My cooking skills aren't that bad." "Um... Yes they are! Your reputation is practically filled with stories of your culinary disasters." And then I burst out laughing remembering the last time he set fire to the microwave. I don't even know how he did it. He put the frozen bread in the microwave and then suddenly the fire alarms went off and then that's when the story begins, Almost 12 months ago, and we never let him forget it. "You're not thinking of the microwave incident are you?" He asked. I just burst into a fit of more laughter. "I'm done!" he turns of all the appliances and storms out of the kitchen. I stop laughing and hold the tears in my eyes, "Hey Caleb, I was just joking, the food smelt amazing, even you know that!" "No, I'm obviously not the cook in the house anyway why bother? I'm only a cop, that's obviously the only thing I'm ever going to be good at seeing as I won't be given time to learn!" He starts to yell, OH MY GOD! Caleb and I are having our first actuall fight as a married couple and it's over cooking breakfast. I roll my eyes and follow him up the stairs. This is ridiculous I think to myself, its already 7:30a.m and I have to drop Emily of at Day care because Caleb was going to take me on a date but depending on how this turns out it might just not happen.


End file.
